I Love You
by snowcoveredhills
Summary: Spencer and Aria finally get together, short one-shot!


This was not where she wanted to be. It was 6pm for god's sake, practice was suppose to finish at 6. She was looking forward to her weekend too much to be spending an extra half hour playing hockey, especially with her stupid sprained ankle. Still, she was a Hastings, nothing stopped her, especially not something as small as an ankle.

"Alright guys, let's call it a day!" She still wasn't used to Raymond, the new coach. As much as she detested Ian, she was so used to him always being there. It started to rain as she made her way inside. "I love his weather", she said aloud to no one in particular as she imagined herself and Aria lying on the couch watching a film with a blanket and the fire on. You see, Spence had kind of, sort of, somewhere along the line, fallen in love with one of her best friends. She wasn't like gay or anything, or so she told herself, she'd just fallen for Aria's cute face, hot body and amazing personality.

Spencer ran into the changing rooms to shower and put some clean sweats on, and checked her phone quickly first.

_Hey, come to mine for 8. c u then _- Hanna

She sighed. As much as she loved Hanna, she wasn't in the mood for her nagging her about which boy she fancied or how hot that vampire guy from the TV was. She typed her reply saying she didn't feel good and was going to pass. This whole Aria thing was starting to get at her. She just wished she could tell her, but what if it ruined their friendship? She'd been friends with Aria long before Hanna and Emily. They'd been through pre-school together and knew everything there was to know about each other. Well, except this, which is kind of a big deal.

The rain was pouring down when Spencer made her way super quickly to her car. She started it quickly and turned up the heat. Just as she went to pull out she heard her phone beep.

_What's up, babe? Hanna said you don't feel well? Need me to come round? - _Aria

See, this. This is why she loved her. She was caring, sweet, so nice and just perfect. Spencer ignored the text and turned to music up to drown out her thoughts. She just needed some space, she needed her head to be clear.

Next thing she realised was her phone ringing, it was 9.30. Realising she must have fell asleep as soon as she got in, she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spenc, it's me, Aria"

"Oh! Hey!" She sat up, nervous all of a sudden

"It's weird without you, Hanna and Emily are in each others lap and I miss you" Aria sighed. "Please come round?"

"I... I can't Aria, I just...can't. I don't feel good."

There was a long pause.

"Fine"

And she was gone.

"Dammit!" Spencer threw her phone on the floor. She was so pathetic. But she was scared. She couldn't force Aria into that situation, it wasn't fair on her. Still, she hated Aria being mad at her and she did want to see her. She groaned and got up to get her phone. There was already a text waiting. "please don't be too mad" she said mentally.

_Look, sorry for snapping. I know you Spence and you're fine. But if you cant trust your best friend with whatever's on your mind, who can you trust? _- Aria

She typed out a quick reply

_Talk to u school, sorry. _

She wasn't getting out of this easy, that's for sure. She put on a sweatshirt, found her favourite blanket, and tried to get some sleep.

She woke up at 8am and cursed the sunlight. After a quick shower and change she got started on her biology assignment. Spencer was very proud of her A's, but they didn't come as easy as everyone else assumed. She worked damn hard for them, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She tried to push her thoughts away from Aria and into Biology but it wasn't that easy. An hour or so later, somehow it felt like 6 hours, she gave up on it for the moment. She made her way towards her bed and checked her phone.

_Be over in 30mins, i have coffee :D _- Aria

Crap. Crap. Crap. She sent that like 40 minutes ago, she would be here any minute. She looked outside to see Aria pull up in the driveway. Oh god. "breathe" she repeated again and again until she felt a little less shaky. She made her way down the wooden stairs until she was in the lounge. Should she go get her? Or wait here?

She decided to wait. Aria knew where the door was, of course she did. It's not like she'd never been here before, she was here as often as she was at her own house.

"One large cappuccino coming your way!" Aria sing-songed into the house. Spencer felt herself relax as she heard Aria's voice.

"Thanks, aw and you got me a muffin too, you spoil me!"

"I do try" Aria replied as she winked. I tried to hide my blush and prayed she didn't she it. she sent me a sweet smile and joined me on the sofa.

"Wana talk?" she asked calmly, and placed her hand on my thigh.

How was I meant to think straight, never mind talk, when she was touching me and it felt like the most amazing thing on this earth?!

"I, umm, no." I sighed. "well, I do, but I'm scared"

A single tear rolled down my check and she moved her hand to wipe it away.

"Hey, hey it's okay" she pulled me into a hug. She looked me in the eyes and said "I love you Spence, whatever it is, it's okay. You can tell me. We've been through so much together, we can get through whatever it is that is bringing you down." I smiled weakly. She was right, we had. From fall outs, to Alison, to A, and yet we still made it. It was time to be honest.

"I love you Aria, as more than a friend. I've been trying to work it out for a while, but I can't help it, you're perfect and it kills me to hide something from you, I cant do it anymore, I'm sorry" I tried to say it calmly but it came rushing out and she still hadn't said anything and should I have told her? Did I make the wrong decision?

"Say something...please"

"You love me? You're sitting here, this worked up, just because you love me?" she looked, shocked, but yet she was smiling, as if she couldn't believe what I was saying was true. I tried to answer but she kept going

"Spencer, this is crazy. I, god, I love you too. Last night, without you, it was just wrong. God, I was away from you for one night and I felt alone Spence, I couldn't cope. Hannah and Emily had to stop me coming over here to see you then. It was horrible, just so horrible without you there"

I stood up and walked to the window.

"Wait, you love me too?"

"Yes" she replied, looking so nervous, but so happy, and so Aria.

"So, I love you, and you love me?" I said with an insanely big grin on my face.

"It appears that way Spence, yes. And they say you're the clever one"

I ran to her. Like I genuinely leaped across my living room and into her lap. She must of thought i was off my head.

"Can, can I kiss you?" She asked as she stroked away my hair that had fallen on my face. I nodded, mesmerized by her lips.

And she did. It felt like fireworks, but better, really. Her lips were so soft. I was so happy, and so was she. I could feel her smile into the kiss.

I almost had a heart attack when my door opened and Hanna and Emily walked in, what would they say?

Hanna burst out laughing. "Oh my god you guys, eventually! God I thought Aria was going to kiss me she'd waited that long! C'mon Em, lets go. Oh and hey, be safe!" she said as she winked and left.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I touched her cheek and kissed her again. Today was going to be a good day. Heck, it was going to be a good life!


End file.
